Jugaretas del destino
by Laydi Shaden
Summary: Que harias si estuvieras atrapado en un ascensor en año nuevo y este se desprediera del piso 57 y en menos de dos horas estuvieras seguro que ya no existiria en este mundo, pero en esa situacion ¿Cúal seria tu ultima voluntad?
1. Ascensor Piso 57

Si alguien supiera que día, en que momento, y en que lugar moriría de seguro procurarían evitar ese lugar y harían lo que mas declaran antes de ese día y así poder decirse a si mismo no importa lo que pase todo estará bien y puedo morir en paz nada me re

Si alguien supiera que día, en que momento, y en que lugar moriría de seguro procurarían evitar ese lugar y harían lo que mas desean antes de ese día y así poder decirse a si mismo no importa lo que pase todo estará bien y puedo morir en paz nada me retiene mas en este mundo.

Pero claro esta es una utopía, pero si pudiera decidir mi forma de morir no seria esta, atrapado en un ascensor que se esta desprendiendo del nivel 45 a las 3 de la madrugada en año nuevo. Y mucho menos con esa persona en el mismo ascensor.

Y pues quien es ella pues la jefa del área del mercadeo y ventas de mi corporación, la mujer que todo el mundo desea pero no se atreve a acercarse, todo su personal son mujeres cada una mas eficiente que la otra y ella esta en la punta de esa pirámide. Todo aquel que quiere realizar algún trabajo con ella se entiende con sus asistentes que le hacen llegar todo. Pero ni el que era el presidente de toda la corporación había tenido el placer de platicar o tratar con ella fuera de las horas laborales. Parecía ser una diosa que era invocada y luego desaparecía, el único momento en que la podía contemplar era en este mismo lugar en el que ellos iban a morir, todas las mañanas ambos coincidía pero ella no pasaba de un buenos días señor, que acaso ella no sabia que el solo tenia cuatro año mas que ella, lo trataba como si fuera un vejete que solo la miro con cariño.

Pero bueno el punto es que moriré sin antes haber intentado algo con ella, ni si quiera en estos momentos puedo decirle algo inteligente, no puedo acercármele, ella parece tan apacible, sin preocuparse porque ya caímos un par de pisos. Hace unas horas estaba a punto de ir a mi departamento, acompañado solo con mis pensamientos, podría hacer asegurado que nadie mas que yo estaba en el edifico de 60 pisos, pero grande y agradable fue mi sorpresa cuando en el piso 57 me encontré con la jefa de mercados, quien me sonrió y me dijo un suave Feliz año y de hay en mas ninguno cruzo palabra hasta que el piso 49 las luces fallaron y se escucho un sonido el cual nos indico que el ascensor se paro y luego cayo hasta el piso 45.

-Señor Li se encuentra bien- dijo ella después del susto de caer cuatro pisos- Señor li

-Si Kinomoto no te preocupes- le respondí escuetamente, tenia tantas ganas que me llamara por mi nombre o por lo menos sin ese Señor- Estaremos bien de seguro el ordenanza o el vigilante notaran que alguna alarma indica que el ascensor tiene problemas - quise reconfortarla pero al verla a los ojos note que ella ya sabia eso, no había ningún atisbo de miedo o pánico, solo serenidad en esos ojos verdes que parecían tener luz propia y única.

Esas fueron nuestras únicas palabras durante una hora.

-Señor Li, si quiere podemos utilizar mi pañuelo para sentarnos- ofreció con dulzura la joven de 25 años- espero que no le incomode

-No Kinomoto siéntate tú, no cabremos en ese pequeño pañuelo los dos, además andas muy arreglada de seguro iras a visitar a tu novio- idiota, idiota no podría haber dicho otra cosa como no iras a ver a tu familia, de seguro le había molestado esa indecorosa afirmación, ya que sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas- lo…lo sie…

-No se preocupe Señor Li, no voy a visitar a mi novio…mejor dicho no tengo novio- sus mejillas se encendieron mas y bajo su mirada, parecía una colegiala con esa actitud, normalmente en la oficina no hablaba tan suave, ella tenia una gran presencia y se imponía acaso esta era su verdadera forma de ser o que le sucedía, la veía tan vulnerable, tan alcanzable, no se en que momento me acerque a ella y estire mi mano a su rostro para poderlo acariciar e infundirle mas confianza y parte de lo que ella me hace sentir- ahhhh!!

El ascensor volvió a caer otro par de pisos, pero que le sucedió la anterior vez no emitió ningún grito de susto o acaso mi presencia la ofendió, me aleje un paso pero ella tomo mi mano y me volvió a ver con ojos llorosos.

-N..No te alejes- su vos temblaba- la verdad es que nadie vendrá a nuestro rescate- dijo mientras apretaba mas mi mano

¿Cómo?- como podía decir nadie vendría a rescatarnos, acaso esto era una broma pesada, que salgan las cámara y me digan que estoy en un programa de eso de te cache o algo por el estilo y ella vuelva a ser esa persona seria y alegre

-Es año nuevo recuerde que todos están de fiesta hasta el ordenanza y el policía hace rodas cada dos horas es decir que volverá a revisar todo hasta las 5 de la mañana y para ese entonces el ascensor ya habrá caído –acaso el hecho de saber que moriríamos la hacia una mortal común y no la diosa que todos adoraban- así que por lo menos permanezca a mi lado.

No había fuerza humana o divina que me obligaran a alejarme, me senté en el piso y ella apoyo delicadamente su rostro en mi hombro, su fragancia lleno todo mi alrededor y por un momento nublo mi conciencia porque pase un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y recosté mi cabeza sobre la de ella, mientras mi otra mano apretaba la de ella, quería susurrarle palabras de aliento, pero no rompería este momento, si la muerte llegaba ahora no lo notaría y sería feliz de caer al mismo infierno si de esa forma no me apartaba de ella.

-Señor Li, podría…-por todos los demonios de seguro pensaría que me estaba aprovechando de la situación y me mandaría a volar, podría ser su jefe la máxima autoridad de la corporación pero no tenia derecho a sobrepasarme con ella-…pues sabe quisiera…-de seguro titubeaba porque se imaginaba que la despediría si llegase a rechazarme, ella me odiara por esto-…podría besarme

-Lo siento Kinomoto- COMO QUE DIABLOS DIJO!! o/o, acaso había muerto y dios estaba siendo bondadoso conmigo o estaba alucinando


	2. Del 40 al 35

Quería decirles que no fue mi intención engañarlos cuando subí el mensaje de plis deje reviews simplemente se me olvido ponerlo al final del capitulo y por falta de tiempo preferí subir mejor ese mensaje como otra villeta pero he aquí el capitulo 2 de este fic

* * *

**Del 40 al 35**.

Sus ojos miel se abrieron a mas no poder acaso ella, la que evadía a todo hombre en su camino le había pedido como ultimo deseo de vida que la besara que tocara esos tersos y delicados labios, se sentía como tal profanador de tumbas que había encontrado la respuesta de la enigmática esfinge y ella estaba apunto de concederme todo lo que yo quisiera, que me sucedía en vez de aprovechar la ocasión parecía ser que mi cuerpo no reaccionase, desde cuando se comportaba como un maldito crió, este no era yo en verdad. Un Li nunca desaprovechaba este tipo de oportunidades pero ahora en esta situación y con esta persona…demonios no podía pensar con serenidad…relájate Li respira…démonos tiempo…rayos tiempo era lo que menos tenia estaba en el piso 40 y pediendo de un par de hilo que de seguro no tardarían en reventarse y ambos caerían al vació, si tenia que actuar este era su momento, todo lo llevaba a este lugar a una muerte segura en los brazos de su sensual jefa de mercadeo que ahora temblaba como una hoja y parecía querer decirle algo

-Je…señor li creo –o no, eso si que no, no le permitiría retractarse eso si que no, pose una de mis manos que a la par de su tierno rostro parecían la de un gigante- se…señor li…

-Sakura, cierra tus ojos- dije sin dejar duda que eso no era una petición era una orden pareció por un momento sorprendida pero luego cerro delicadamente sus ojos, en lo que yo acortaba la distancia entre ambos, y antes de culminar mi recorrido pronuncie lo que hace tanto deseaba decirle- llámame Syaoran- y esas fueron mis ultimas palabras…(no vayan a pensar que es el fin del fic esto va a dar para mas jejeje perdón por la interrupción sigamos adelante).

Y esas fueron mis ultimas palabras antes de que el sordo sonido de los cables volvieran a llenar el ambiente, y caímos otros 5 pisos mas, pero a quien le importaba cuando estaba probando el manjar que los dioses me proveían en esta joven virgen, y porque digo virgen, pues fácil confirmarlo solo habían dos posibilidades uno ella nunca había besado a nadie antes porque sus labios se movían torpemente y temblaban levemente o dos el miedo la volvía invadir al sentir el rechinido de las paredes del ascensor que rozaban las paredes.

Por mi podría asegurar que era la primera opción porque no es por ser arrogante pero nunca una mujer se quejo de mi forma de besar o mucho menos se distrajo mientras yo las besaba y Sakura Kinomoto no seria la primera en quejarse de esto. Pero seria la primera a la cual podría moldear a mi gusto porque en serio que no tenía experiencia o era una actriz consumada. Tenía que guiarla y lo haría con el mayor de los placeres.

Primero debía enseñarle que para que poder disfrutar un beso era necesario abrir sus labios porque este roce no era para nada lo que en verdad es besar y dos que debía dejar las inhibiciones para otro día si es que existía el día de mañana.

El tiempo parecía no seguir en ese momento solo eran ellos dos cumpliendo con uno de los muchas cosas que desearían hacer antes del este día fatídico, lentamente y sin despegar uno del otro sus mirada se separaron por falta de aire.

-Gra…gracias Syaoran- pronuncio en un leve susurro, mientras apoyaba su rostro en el torso de el- gracias, siempre desee saber que se sentiría que un hombre como tú me besara- dijo mientras yo volvía a levantar su rostro, necesitaba ver cual era el estado en que la había dejado, necesitaba asegurarme que esas palabras eran realidad, necesitaba confirmar que esto no era solo un sueño. Y sobre todo tenia que ver el deseo y la pasión que desbordaban en esas orbes verdes, que en estos momentos tenían una tonalidad mas intensa debido a que sus emociones empezaban a nublar sus sentidos.

-Aun no me las des - una sonrisa de autosuficiencia surco su rostro, al saber que podría cumplir al final de sus días el deseo más vehemente y alocado de su existencia y lo haría posible con Sakura Kinomoto, quien experimentaría de la mano de un experto lo que es la verdadera satisfacción- porque esto solo ha iniciado

* * *

Como vieron en este capitulo Syaoran no es ningún amateur en el arte de amar y no es el típico hombre que se enoja por tener que dar un par de clases gratis –claro esta no a cualquiera así que no pidan clases privada jajaja- a la inexperta Sakura, pero como les diré no juzguen a un libro por su pasta, y también notaran que Li no pretende quedarse solo allí, este es un Syaoran de armas tomar niñas así que esperen lo mejor y lo mas sensual de el. Miren que aun solo ha pensado en lo que le enseñara a Sakura, aun no ha iniciado lo de verdad.

Sorry por no actualizar antes pero estuve en parciales y luego estoy sacando mis horas sociales con una investigación de competencia que absorbe bastante de mi tiempo, pero aquí les va un pequeño capitulo y cuando digo que es peque es porque así lo es pero el próximo estará mas largo y mucho mejor prometo lemon jejeje esto fue mas como el preámbulo, espero sus opiniones, sus quejas, y todo lo que quieran decirme a un reviews.

Deseo contestar en este momento los 13 reviews que me dejaron antes

**PeNnY AsAkUrA Li:** Pues he aquí la actualización, mejor tarde que nunca y espero leer si te gusto o no este capitulo jejeje

**Yuuko li sumeragi:** Pues ya ves que el pobrecito no esta tan mal y que en verdad no necesita un psicologo para ver si esta alucinando o no.

**amatista1986:** Tenes toda la razon por veces no tdejan reviews pero aun asi lo importante es escribir por aquellos que aprecian tu forma de hacerlo y por esas personas escribo, sin importa de aqui en mas escribire porque es lo que yo amo hacer. Y prometo que el proximo sera mas largo e interesante.

**Angel Zafiro** Pues aqui estoy actualizando espero ver tu review en este capitulo. Okis

**byeorisk:** dejar las cosas en suspenso lo hace mas emocionante aunque hoy no fue el caso, pero de aquí en mas sostente de lo que podas porque esto no va a parar de dar vueltas jajaja

**Haruko Hinako** Sorry en serio que no quise ilusionarte y no darte capitulo como te repito eso de la nota que deje en el segundo capitulo no fue con mala intención, pero aquí esta el capitulo espero que te guste

**beautifly92** Espero que este capitulo te deje con ganas de mas, también, porque enserio que vienen mas cosas por delante

**sumomo28** Supongo que tu pervertida mente hoy si quedo medio desilusionada, pero para el próximo capitulo va a gritar quiero mas jajaja

**Dina** Sorry por dejarte esperando por tanto tiempo pero si puedo decirte esto tendrá mucho lemon, aun no puedo decirte si salvan o no y que pasara luego si es que hay un luego claro esta esto depende de mi inspiración jejeje, y con lo de lemon pues claro que habrá no iniciaría este proyecto sin algo en mente, este capitulo se suponía que empezaría el lemon pero lo que tenia hasta el momento no me satisfago mucho así que les puse este pequeño preámbulo de las cosas jejeje

**Iyen Kinoli** La palabra pediche si existe talvez no en el diccionario pero si en el léxico de un par de personas XD, Y con lo de caer por 57 pisos, pues como notaste en este capitulo no les esta importando mucho que digamos jajaja y a mi como un hombre como Syaoran ni aunque este en mitad del anden de una calle no me importaría ser violada allí jajaja

**katxue** Sorry pero esa nota no era ninguna estrategia y vuelvo a pedir perdón, pero aquí va una pequeña parte y no te preocupes que esto da para mas

**PRISGPE** En este fic estoy plasmando mi deseo mas fuera de la castidad posible jajaja y espero que muchas se identifiquen con el caso

**danny:** pues he aquí la continuación espero que te guste mucho

Bueno esto es todo por hoy feliz semana de labores, colegios, universidades o descanso, espero tener suficiente tiempo en la semana y subirles el siguiente capitulo el sabado o el domingo sin mas que decir me despido con la siguiente frase:

**Seamos razonables pidamos lo imposible**

Miren que a Syao le funciono jejeje BYE


	3. Del 34 al 30

Sentí como el delicado cuerpo de Sakura se había estremecido con aquellas palabras, y en consecuencia yo por igual, el sube y baja de sus pechos contra mi tórax, estaban llevándome al limite.

Deseaba quitarle a mordidas toda esa hermosa ropa que llevaba puesta iniciaría con la gabardina color marfil que cubría su perfecto atuendo y luego la camisa blanca de seda Zara y la minifalda negra de diseñador exclusivo que se manejaba a juego con sus zapatos y bolso Gucci, y por el amor de dios no crean que soy gay o con tendencias extrañas por saber sobre ropa, pero es que mi querida y alborotada secretaria no dejo de hablar sobre ese tema y de tanto escuchar a uno se le queda grabado pero bueno siguiendo con lo verdaderamente importante.

Deseaba arrebatarle sin ningún tipo de cuidado o delicadeza toda la ropa, incluyendo la delicada lencería que debía ocupar debajo de todo, sentía un hambre animal por esa mujer, la sangre estaba circulando veloz en su torrente sanguino.

Y al diablo con todo eso de la moral o cualquier inhibición era el momento -Sakura deseas que continúe - le susurre al oído con la voz mas sensual que podía poner, mas que su cuerpo quería que ella también deseara lo mismo, porque sino caería en lo que denominan acoso sexual y violación en el trabajo, seria demandado y todo eso. Pero aunque ella dijera que No, algo que dudaba, no me importaría pagar un par de millones por tener mi pedazo de paraíso.

-Acaso lo dudas- la seguridad y el aplomo de sus palabras me desconcertaron, Sakura Kinomoto en definitiva era un enigma cambiaba su modo de ser repentinamente de niña virgen a mujer devastadora.

Sus labios besaban despacio mi cuello mientras tomaba mis manos y las guiaba a su chaqueta para que la desabotonara mientras ella hacia lo mismo con la mía. Lograba domar a mi fiera interior me estaba haciendo ir al ritmo que ella dictaba, volvía a ser como el la conocía mujer decidida y de carácter. Pero cada vez me envolvía mas, deseaba conocer que era lo que escondía que había detrás de su control acaso la pequeña nerviosa que pedía lo que deseaba o a la mujer autosuficiente que tomaba lo que deseaba y luego se marcha. ¿Quien es en verdad Sakura Kinomoto?

Bueno esto esta cortisimo jajaja creo que ni la palabra describe bien este pequeño reinicio de la historia jajaja las cosas suben y bajan ¿Cual es la verdadera forma de ser de Sakura? jejeje sera que el maestro no es nuestro querido Syaoran o todo sera una forma de protegerse de Sakura descubran eso y mas en el proximo capitulo jajaja me gusta jugar con la mente de los demas juajaua XD

Espero que les guste el mini-micro-capitulo que les deje si quieren mas solo diganlo jajajaja bye (entre lineas quiero decir reviews)


	4. Sin moverse del 30

_Mis mas sinceras disculpas jejee subi el capitulo que no era jejee -_- que raro en mi verdad jajajajaja pero bueno este capitulo es super corto, no estaba planeado que fuera asi pero hace una semana tuve que reiniciar mi compu perdi como 6 capitulos de este fic el cual casi terminaba asi que imaginence mis ganas de volver a iniciar asi que este capitulo nacio de repente espero que les guste_

* * *

Sya…Sya…oran…-o si eso era música para mis oídos, Sakkura no podía ni siquiera pronunciar mi nombre, por la emoción- de…ten…te…-que la tiente o que acaba de decir- por favor detente…-Vamos no puede ser que ella estuviera jugando tan vilmente conmigo, quería o no quería, es decir, todos tenemos nuestros limites y ella estaba siendo irracional, nos quedaban cortos minutos antes de una desastrosa muerte en la que posiblemente nadie será capaz de reconocer nuestros cuerpos y me pide que desperdicie este valioso tiempo, NO. No y no…pero bueno pongamos todo en perspectiva porque si algo he aprendido en el mundo de los negocios es que no hay que asumir o intentar adivinar que quiere la contra parte, debes ser directo y simplemente preguntar -¿Sakura, que es lo que quieres?-

-Tú chaqueta- Pero por igual debes tener en mente que el otro negociador por veces no desea lo mismo o no es muy consecuente con la situación…esperen escuche mal o pidió mi chaqueta, habría tenido mas sentido que me dijera tu billetera, tu empresa, pero mi chaqueta… o acaso…ah ya comprendo Sakura es de esas mujeres que tienen fetiches…si eso debe de ser, bueno porque no complacerla, con que no saque un collar, un látigo y me haga ladrar como un perro faldero no habrá problema, talvez juguemos al stricktips –Syaoran tu chaqueta- o impaciente por empezar a jugar

-Aquí tienes y ahora??- creo que eso no sonó como Syaoran Li

-El gran Li no es tan precavido como imaginaba- una gran sonrisa se estampo en su rostro era…como definirla… era como la de una pequeña niña que acaba de hacer una travesura y se vanagloria de haberla hecho- por lo menos yo no quiero que nuestros últimos momentos sean captados por una cámara de seguridad la cual revisaran para ver que paso en este ascensor o a usted le gustaría señor Li

Nunca había sido tomado con la guardia tan baja, en cualquier otra circunstancia habría tomado en cuenta mi reputación- una sonrisa se estampo en los labios del joven- pero que mas da si es ella la que me da esta lección, solo por ser ella podría humillarme todo lo que desee

-Imagínese cuantas mujeres estarían dispuestas a comprar su peli porno, se vendería como pan caliente- su risa inundo el ascensor y no pude mas que verla embobado

* * *

Bueno otra vez ccambiando los caracteres de los protagonistas pero la verdad que el ser humano es complejo y muy volatil como nuestra querida sakura que aun mantiene la cabecita fria para hacer algo racional, aunque huviera querido que quedara grabado todo porque yo seria una de esas que comprara la peli porno de Syao ajajajajajaja no lo duden jajajajaja

Y no me queda mas que agradecerle a mis fans que queran matarme, acribillarme y de mas ajajajaja pero si tendre que voler a reescribir este fic asi que el siguiente si biene grande para compensarlos a todos (amatista 1986, miss strawberry, Angel Zafiro, katxue, Haruko Hinako, dianita-chan12, JLi-Kinoli, , Leoni Tao91, MadReader-alwaysBeYourself, aridarck, gozatela, Alea Jacta Est, Lyons, lfanycka y Didi )


End file.
